Episode 9330 (20th December 2017)
Plot Phelan and Summer visit Eileen who has suffered no permanent damage. Phelan makes threatening remarks against Gary, although Eileen warns him off. Much to Peter's annoyance, Toyah fusses around Chris. Leanne calls round asking for assistance looking through house leaflets and Chris offers to help as he's in the property game. Alya walks out on Aidan when he lets slip that he had another meeting with Showcase without her, even though they want to proceed with the deal. The Barlows organise a "Secret Santa" between each other. Billy persuades Adam into helping with his a children's Christmas grotto they have organised at the community centre by telling him that Eva has a skimpy reindeer costume to wear. Aidan apologises to Eva for his behaviour but she isn't interested. Steve is also jealous when he meets the charming Chris and isn't pleased to hear that he and Leanne are going house-hunting. Daniel persuades Peter to join him at the community centre where they are amused to see Adam dressed as an Elf. Gary thinks Anna has played straight into Phelan's hands. Steve asks Liz to keep an eye on Chris for him but she accuses him of being paranoid. Anna is told by her defence barrister that she's done immeasurable harm to her case. Leanne and Chris get to know each other and tell each other their family details. Steve pushes himself in on their drinks. Chris pays for them on his card and is unnerved when Sarah notices it is the name of "Paul". He and Leanne go for lunch at the bistro. Adam helps Eva out of her costume and they start to kiss. At the meal, Chris keeps off the drink while Leanne gets mildly sozzled. Billy pulls back the curtain at the children's show to reveal Eva and Adam in a passionate embrace. Aidan and Alya settle their argument. With a potential five hundred orders they need bigger premises and Alya tells him to ask Johnny if they can use the Underworld site. Chatting in the bar, Toyah, Liz, Steve and Tracy are puzzled when Sarah tells them that the man they know as Chris is called Paul. In the bistro, the man himself suggests to Leanne they go into town as he surreptitiously pockets her phone. Toyah searches Chris's room and finds Leanne's post and organiser. They set out to search for them. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Chris Anderton - Oliver Walker *Defence Barrister - Ronny Jhutti Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Eileen's room *Norcross Prison - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne dips her toe back into the dating game; Eva proves the perfect tonic for Adam's elf; and Aidan and Alya hope to clinch a big new deal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,801,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Chris Anderton: "What I really love about these places is feeling like you're a part of the family." Peter Barlow: "I'll have to introduce you to my family. You mightn't be so keen then." Category:2017 episodes